See Me Fly
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: gadis itu hanya duduk terdiam di kursi goyangnya, sambil mendengarkan lagu kesayangannya! Ia memandang keluar jendela, melihat anak-anak yang lainnya! Bermain bebas. "Aku ingin terbang" itulah impian gadis itu! Orang-orang hanya menganggap gadis itu gila. Kecuali, seorang anak lelaki bermata safir itu "aku akan selalu mendukungmu!"


**-Story by Vanny Zhang**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Proud Of You belongs to Fiona Fung**

**Rating: K+**

**Main chara: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina**

**Genres: Friendship (mungkin menjurus ke romance), hurt/comfort, angst**

**Warnings: OOC, Typos, Gaje, Alur ngebut, dsb**

**Summary: gadis itu hanya duduk terdiam di kursi goyangnya, sambil mendengarkan lagu kesayangannya! Ia memandang keluar jendela, melihat anak-anak yang lainnya! Bermain bebas. "Aku ingin terbang" itulah impian gadis itu! Orang-orang hanya menganggap gadis itu gila. Kecuali, seorang anak lelaki bermata safir itu "aku akan selalu mendukungmu!" **

* * *

><p>Gadis itu kini sedang terduduk diam di kursi goyangnya yang terletak di depan jendela kamarnya. Terdengar alunan merdu lagu 'Proud Of You', sebuah lagu yang berasal dari negeri berbahasa inggris itu, bergema di kamarnya..<p>

Terbang. Yap, dia ingin terbang! Ia tak mau terkurung terus di kamarnya! Ia dikurung oleh kedua orang tuanya karena ia memiliki sebuah penyakit parah sejak ia kecil. Sebuah penyakit yang dapat kambuh sewaktu-waktu. Ia hanya bisa memandangi anak-anak seusianya sedang bermain gembira dengan teman-temannya!

Loves in your eyes, sitting silent by my sides~

Going on holding hands, walking throught the nights~

Hold me up, hold me up tight, Lift me up to touch the sky~

Teaching me to love with heart, helping me open my mind~

I can fly, I'm proud that I can fly~

To give the best of mine, till the end of the time~

Believe me I can fly, I'm proud that I can fly~

To give the best of mine, the heaven in the sky~

"Aku ingin terbang!" Katanya sambil menggoyangkan kuris goyangnya. Ia sedari tadi memandangi keluar jendela kamarnya, anak-anak yang seumurannya sedang bermain dengan riangnya! Wajahnya yang pucat dan matanya yang sayu menunjukan raut sedih! Mata violetnya yang indah seakan-akan menunjukan pancaran kesepian! Rambut merahnya yang panjang ia biarkan terurai begitu saja untuk setidaknya menutupi wajahnya yang pucat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela kamarnya, tetapi bola itu tidak mengenainya! Seorang anak lelaki meloncati jendela kamarnya yang memang tidak seberapa tinggi itu.

"Sumimasen, aku ingin mengambil bola ku!" Kata lelaki itu. Matanya biru, sangat indah. Seindah batu safir. Rambutnya kuning, bermotif seperti kulit durian!

Gadis kecil itu hanya memandangi lelaki seumurannya itu. Ia hanya menggeser sedikit kursi goyangnya sehingga bisa melihat lelaki itu.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf!" Kata lelaki itu sambil menundukan badan. Bola yang ia cari kini sudah berada di tangannya! Gadis kecil itu tetap diam, tidak menjawab permintaan maaf lelaki itu! Lelaki itu mendekati sang gadis, lalu ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tepat di depan muka gadis kecil itu. "Apakah nona bisu dan tuli?" Kata sang lelaki. Namun tetap tidak ada sahutan!

Akhirnya lelaki itu pergi ke jendela, kakinya sudah berada di mulut jendela bersiap melompat! Namun perkataan gadis itu membuat lelaki itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk melompati jendela! "Aku ingin terbang!" Kata gadis itu. Lelaki itu kembali menoleh ke gadis itu, gadis itu tetap memandanginya dengan iris violetnya yang indah namun tampak sayu!

"Aku ingin terbang!" Kata gadis itu mengulang perkataannya. Lelaki itu mulai mendekati gadis itu kembali.

"Nona, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin terbang!" Ulang gadis itu entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Namun kini iris violetnya nampak menitikan air mata.

"I can fly, I'm proud that I can fly.. To give the best of mine. Till the end of the time. Believe me I can fly.. I'm proud that I can fly. To give the best of mine. The heaven in the sky," Terdengar gadis itu menyanyi dengan lirih, membuat lelaki bermata safir itu heran! 'Proud Of You?' Batin lelaki itu menyebutkan judul lagu yang barusan ia dengar bagian reff-nya!

"Aku ingin terbang! Bisakah kau membantuku?" Kata gadis bersurai merah itu sambil bangkit dari kursi goyangnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya lelaki berambut kuning itu kebingungan.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya gadis bermata violet itu sambil mendekati lelaki yang datang ke kamarnya itu.

"Minato. Namikaze Minato! Kamu?" Kata lelaki berambut kuning, yang ternyata bernama Minato itu!

"Uzumaki Kushina!" Jawab gadis yang ternyata bernama Kushina itu.

"Apa maksudmu ingin terbang?" Tanya Minato menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Aku ingin terbang di langit! Mungkin, kau akan seperti yang lainnya! Menganggapku gila! Namun, itulah impianku. Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mimpiku!" Kata gadis itu, wajahnya tetap pucat sayu! Namun saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu mata gadis itu memancarkan sebuah semangat yang sangat besar!

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu!" Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Minato begitu saja! Kushina sedikit tersentak kaget, namun kemudian ia tersenyum senang! "Arigatou! Kau tahu, kau adalah teman pertamaku! Satu-satunya orang yang percaya pada mimpiku!" Katanya sambil tersenyum senang!

Awalnya, Minato sedikit menyesal mengucapkan kata-kata itu! Namun saat Kushina berterima kasih sambil berkata bahwa Minato adalah teman pertamanya, Minato tidak menyesal! Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin membantu Kushina..

Minato melemparkan bolanya melalui jendela dan berteriak pada teman-temannya yang berada dalam jarak tidak terlalu jauh dengannya "aku tidak ikut bermain lagi!" Teriaknya!

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Tanya Minato. "Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Minato lagi sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kushina untuk memeriksa suhu Kushina! Muka Kushina langsung memerah dengan perlakuan Minato.

"Hmm.. Tidak panas!" Kata Minato menjauh dari Kushina, "ah, aku sejak kecil memang mempunyai penyakit! Sehingga orang tua ku tidak mengijinkanku keluar rumah!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Oh! Gomenasai Kushina-chan aku sudah mengungkit-ungkit!" Kata Minato merasa bersalah!

"Tidak apa kok, Minato-kun!" Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Minato mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempangnya! Ia menunjukan sesuatu yang diambilnya dari tasnya yaitu sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk burung.

Kushina terpaku melihat gantungan kunci itu. "Kawaii!" Kata Kushina.

Minato hanya tersenyum lalu menyodorkannya pada Kushina.

Kushina pun menerimanya lalu memandanginya. "Untukku?"

"Yap. Bukankah kau ingin terbang seperti. Burung ini?" Tanya Minato. Kushina mengangguk.

"Baiklah sekarang kita susun rencana!"

Mereka tampak berfikir sejenak. Lalu sebuah ide terlintas di benak Minato. "Bagaimana jika kita membuat balon udara?"

"Apa itu?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa membantumu terbang!" Kushina pun mengangguk gembira.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan datang kembali kesini!" kata Minato. Kemudian ia melompati jendela kamar Kushina yang tidak seberapa tinggi itu.

Ketika sudah sampai diluar dia melambaikan tangan pada Kushina kemudian pergi. Kushina balas melambaikan tangan sambil... tersenyum? Entah kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Keesokan harinya..

Kushina berada di kamarnya sambil duduk mendengarkan lagu Proud Of You. Mata violetnya berkali-kali melirik ke arah jendela, seperti menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

Tak berapa lama, datang seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik dengan warna mata yang sewarna dengan lautan. Sangat indah.

Kushina memandang mata berwarna biru itu. Mata itu sungguh membuatnya terpaku. Mata itu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang. Mata violetnya memandangi mata biru itu beberapa saat.

"Ohayou!" sapa Minato sambil tersenyum memecah lamunan Kushina.

"Ohayou!" jawab Kushina sembari tersenyum juga. Sejak ada kehadiran Minato, Kushina menjadi sering tersenyum.

Lalu Minato menurunkan tas ranselnya dari punggungnya. Ia mengeluarkan berbagai macam alat dan bahan. Mulai dari gunting, lem, kertas minyak, kertas karton, dan lainnya.

"Apa itu semua?" tanya Kushina kebingungan.

"Bahan-bahan untuk membuat balon udara!" jawab Minato sembari tersenyum pada Kushina. Kushina hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

Mulai saat itu, hari itu, jam itu, detik itu, hidup Kushina berubah 180°. Kushina Uzumaki yang dulunya selalu kesepian dan tidak memiliki teman, kini sudah memiliki teman bernama Minato Namikaze.

Kushina Uzumaki yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu sekarang selalu tersenyum.

Kushina Uzumaki yang biasanya berwajah pucat itu kini berseri-seri setiap saat, meskipun wajahnya tetap saja pucat.

Kini Kushina Uzumaki yang dulu sudah tiada. Kushina serasa telah lahir kembali.

Hari-harinya kini dipenuhi dengan canda tawa bersama Minato. Hari-harinya kini dipenuhi dengan senyuman dan harapan bersama Minato.

Mito Uzumaki, kaa-chan Kushina sering mengintip lewat celah pintu kamar Kushina. Terkadang Mito tersenyum kecil melihat Kushina yang bercanda tawa dengan Minato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina's PoV..

~stars in the sky, wishing once upon a time give me love, make me smile till the end of life

Saat aku memandang bintang-bintang di langit aku selalu berharap dan berdoa dalam hati agar suatu saat ada seseorang yang dapat memberikan aku cinta dan membuatku tersenyum, sampai akhir hidupku.

Permintaanku terkabul, ketika aku melihat lelaki bermata safir yang mengambil bola dalam kamarku. Matanya memancarkan harapan untukku.

~loves in your eyes, sitting silent by my sides. Going on, holding hands, walking throught the night..

Aku selalu melihat cinta di mata Minato. Mata safirnya selalu menunjukan cinta dan kasih sayang untukku. Sebuah tatapan yang seorang pun tidak pernah berikan padaku kecuali Minato.

Dia, Minato selalu duduk di sampingku. Menemaniku melewati hari-hariku yang sunyi. Dia selalu memegang erat tanganku. Menemaniku melewati malam-malam yang sunyi.

~hold me up, hold me tight, lift me up to touch the sky. Teaching me to love with heart! Helping me open my mind!

Dia selalu ada untukku. Membantuku untuk mencapai mimpiku menyentuh langit. Dia juga adalah orang pertama yang mengajariku untuk mencintai dengan hati. Dia yang membantuku membuka pikiranku.

~I can fly, I'm proud that I can fly. To give the best of mine, till the end of the time.

Dia percaya bahwa aku akan terbang! Yap, dia percaya bahwa aku dapat terbang. Dia membantuku untuk mencapai mimpiku itu. Semua orang mengolok-olokku orang gila. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang percaya padaku.

Aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan mimpiku itu, karena aku bangga dengan mimpiku itu. Aku percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan terbang.. dengan Minato berada di sisiku.

Aku akan melakukan terbaik yang kubisa sampai akhir hidupku ini! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah!

~believe me I can fly, I'm singing in the sky. To give the best of mine, the heaven in the sky.

Percayalah aku dapat terbang! Suatu hari nanti, kalian akan melihatku menyanyi di langit. Menyanyikan lagu 'proud of you' ini dengan bangga.

Aku akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik yang kubisa. Aku percaya bahwa surga berada di langit dan Tuhan akan selalu melihatku dan membantuku dari atas sana.

...

-End Of Kushina PoV-

tiba-tiba Kushina merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada bagian kepalanya. Sangat pening. Padahal ia belum menyelesaikan tulisannya itu. Lirik lagu itu belum mencapai bagian klimaks reff-nya.

Kushina memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri "agh.." ia merintih kesakitan dan terjatuh dari kursi yang di dudukinya.

Mito dan Hashirama Senju -ayah Kushina- yang mendengarnya dari luar langsung mendatangi Kushina.

Kemudian, Hashirama menggendong tubuh Kushina dan membawa Kushina ke rumah sakit segera.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Hashirama dan Mito sedang duduk berhadapan dengan dokter yang ber name tag 'Hiruzen Sarutobi' itu.

"Ada apa dengan putri saya?" Tanya Hashirama dengan raut panik. Begitupun Mito.

"Bukankah sudah saya bilang, dia tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan! Dia harus selalu istirahat di rumah. Leukimia yang di deritanya bisa kambuh sewaktu-waktu." Jelas Hiruzen.

"Tapi dia hanya di rumah dan istirahat." Jawab Hashirama sambil menaikan alisnya heran.

"Aku tau! Aku tau masalahnya! Pasti karena dia terlalu lelah bermain bersama lelaki bernama Namikaze Minato itu." Kata Mito tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Siapa dia?"

"Teman Kushina! Dia biasa masuk lewat jendela kamar Kushina. Aku mengetahuinya namun aku membiarkannya karena ia selalu membuat Kushina tersenyum!" Jelas Mito dengan air mata yang mengalir dari iris violetnya.

Hashirama mengelus punggung Mito, menenangkan Mito.

"Aku akan mengatasinya! Tenanglah!"

Dan sejak saat itu, kamar Kushina dijaga ketat oleh bodyguard-bodyguard berjas hitam dan berbadan besar. Jendela kamarnya sudah di semen, sehingga tidak ada celah sedikit pun bagi Kushina. Ia benar-benar seperti di penjara.

Ia setiap hari hanya bisa membaca novel-novel yang dibelikan orang tuanya, meskipun dia sudah sangat bosan. Ia ingin bebas. Hanya itu keinginannya, sebelum ia menutup matanya entah kapan.

Kini Kushina tidak pernah tertawa seperti dulu lagi. Jangan harap dia tertawa karena tersenyum saja ia tidak pernah. Kini ia selalu murung dan mengingat-ingat waktu indahnya bersama Minato. Terkadang ia merutuki nasibnya yang seperti ini. Namun, ia tetap bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah memberikannya kenangan indah bersama Minato.

Sedangkan Minato? Ia tiap hari memandang rumah Kushina dari luar dengan raut sedih. Ia tetap mengerjakan balon udaranya meski kemungkinan bertemu Kushina sangat kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun pun berlalu~ kini Minato sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki tampan dengan fans yang menumpuk.

Kushina pun sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis manis yang cantik.

Kini, Kushina sedang duduk di kursi goyangnya sambil membaca novel (karena sudah tidak ada jendela lagi) mata violetnya berkali kali melirik dengan pandangan sendu ke arah jendela kamarnya yang kini sudah tertutup semen. Lantunan lagu 'Proud Of You' bergema di kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Kushina mendengar sesuatu dari arah luar kamarnya. Seperti... Seperti sedang ada pertarungan.

'Bak.. Buk.. Bak.. Buk..'

"Apa itu?" Kata Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang lelaki memasuki kamarnya, sepertinya ia seseorang yang melawan bodyguard-bodyguardnya tadi.

"Anata... Dare?" Kata Kushina sambil memandang mata lelaki itu. Ia serasa sangat akrab dengan mata lelaki tampan itu. Lelaki itu juga terpaku sesaat melihat Kushina.

"Kushina!" Kata lelaki itu membuat Kushina menyadari siapa lelaki itu.

"Mi... Minato!" Kata Kushina menyebutkan nama lelaki itu dengan sedikit tidak percaya.

"Betul, ini aku!"

Kushina pun langsung beranjak memeluk Minato.

"Minato... Aku sudah lama menunggumu datang!" Kata Kushina dengan air mata bercucuran. Minato langsung menggendong Kushina ala bridal style dan membawa Kushina keluar rumah itu dengan mudahnya.

Sementara itu Hashirama dan Mito yang berada di halaman belakang rumah itu menyadari Kushina menghilang, mereka langsung memanggil bodyguard-bodyguard lainnya dan berlari menyusul Minato dan Kushina.

Ketika mereka sampai di halaman depan rumah mereka (yang jaraknya jauh sekali dari halaman belakang) tampak Minato dan Kushina sudah berada di atas balon udara yang sudah setengah terbang.

Bodyguard-bodyguard suruhan mereka hampir mengejar, namun Hashirama menghalangi dan menonton mereka dari bawah.

~Back to Minato and Kushina...

Kushina bersenden di bahu hangat Minato. Ia dan Minato menonton matahari terbenam dari sana. Sangat indah.

"Kini kau sudah terbang bukan?" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum hangat. Safirnya melirik ke arah Kushina. Kushina mengangguk sambil tetap memandangi matahari terbenam.

Tangan mereka saling bertautan erat. Tidak terpisahkan.

"See me fly, I'm proud to fly up high. Show you the best of mine, till the end of the time. Believe me I can fly, I'm singing in the sky. Show you the best of mine. The heaven in the sky." Kushina bernyanyi bagian lagu yang bisa dibilang merupakan klimaks dari lagu Proud Of You. Bagian yang selama ini belum pernah ia nyanyikan. Bagian dimana ia menunjukan pada orang-orang bahwa ia benar-benar terbang. Bagian dimana bahwa ia menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa dia bernyanyi di langit. Namun, nadanya semakin lama semakin melemah.

"Nothing can stop me spread my wings... So.. Wide.." Kushina bernyanyi dengan nada yang sangat lemah. Tepat setelah itu, ia langsung menutup kedua matanya untuk selamanya. Iris violet indah milik Kushina terkatup erat. Namun ia tersenyum. Tersenyum karena impiannya telah tercapai.

Air mata mengalir dari iris safir Minato. Minato mencium kening Kushina dengan air mata yang menetes sehingga mengenai pipi Kushina. "Good bye!"

Thank you, Minato! You give me everything I want.

You are my best friend forever. Just you who accompany me till the end of my life.

Thank you for always accompany me and hold my hand.

Thank you for accompany me walk through the nights.

And thank you for always stay in my side and help me fly. But, i must say good bye! I'll wait you in heaven.

*The End*

Gomenasai kalau fict ini banyak kekurangannya (alurnya ngebut, EYD bermasalah, ga pakai bold & italic, bahasa Inggris yang salah, dan masih buanyak lagi) :D oh iya, thank you buat ce Tissia yang udah buat Vanny semangat tulis fict ini :D hehehe... Sekali lagi gomenasai kalau kekurangan fict ini sangat banyak!

Kushina: kenapa kau buat aku mati? (۳º̩̩́Дº̩̩̀)۳

Vanny: suka-suka Vanny dong :P

Minato: hehh.. Geregetan aku dibuatmu! Hobbymu buat sad ending ya?

Vanny: kok tau? Sebenernya 'Hana Yori Dango' itu mau kubuat sad ending loh.. Tapi yah aku takut pada kecewa semua :D

Minato: huuh.. Oh iya, aku jadi keingetan! Katanya kamu hiatus? .-.

Vanny: hehehe... Gomenasai! Vanny nulis ini di waktu senggang. Hehehe... Jadi mungkin alurnya akan kecepetan juga ToT

Kushina: hah! Dasar author gaje *mengalihkan pandangan*

Vanny: okey, Vanny sudahi dulu saja sebelum jatuh korban! Terakhir, Vanny minta reviewnya yah! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
